HARUHI
by naisymoon
Summary: She called me in. "101767, your leave has expired. You continuation of train shall begin tomorrow" she said, and then I left. But when I come back in the years later, the boys won't know why, and they won't know what has hit them...


H.A.R.U.H.I – chapter 1

Haruhi's POV

I was dancing in his arms, happy for once. I knew everyone was amazed I was a girl, but I didn't care. I was safe here.

My phone starts ringing, and I reach for it, thinking its Ranka.

"Sorry Tamaki, I've got to take this. Why don't you dance with one of them?" I asked, pointing behind him to the horde of fan girls. He frowned but nodded.

"Hello, this is Haruhi" I said into the phone, smiling. I always smiled when Ranka, my carer called. Not that I needed looking after…..

"101767, your leave has ended as of tomorrow. You must return to here as soon as possible. You have much training to do" a female voice said into the phone. My eyes widened as I realised who it was.

"Do I have to mum? I'm enjoying it here, and its been a good learning experience" I said quietly, walking away from the party.

"Yes, I'm sorry darling, but you know that as director I have to treat you the same as everyone else" she said, I could hear the sadness in her voice. I knew she wanted the best for me, but she also knew that I had to come back. And in a way, I wanted to. I wanted to see all my girlfriends again, to go back into training. Being the best in the organization has its perks sometimes…

"There will be a car outside the school in 15 minutes. I'll be waiting" she said, and I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Ok mum. I'll see you then. Love you" I whispered, walking back over to the boys.

"Love you too honey" she said, and I ended the call. I had to make some hard goodbyes in a short timeframe.

Koyoya's POV

She walked back over to us and shut her phone. She looked happy but sad. I wonder why. I walked over to ask her, and she put her arms around me. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Haruhi? What are you doing?' I asked her, and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Bye Kyoya" she said, and then walked off. I saw her do the same thing with the other boys, and we all looked at each other, confused. Haruhi never did anything like this. Never hugged us, never did something so unusual. She started to walk away, when Tamaki called out her name.

"Haruhi" he said, and she turned around and smiled at us. She gave us a wave, and then turned around and ran off.

"Thankyou! Bye!" she called over her shoulder, and then I couldn't see her anymore. I would have to question her on her behaviour tomorrow. Things like this couldn't go unnoticed. Maybe it was the hormones?

"Bye…." We all called after her. What was going on?

THE NEXT DAY WEEK

"where is she?" Hikaru said, pacing the room. Haruhi hadn't turned up for the club for a whole week, and no one could reach her. Calling her house did nothing to help.

"Where is my daughter?" he wailed, and I nearly wailed with him. She was the only one here who could make him see reason, stop being such a kid. Now she's gone… who knows where.

Suddenly, the doors to the club room opened, and Tamaki swept in, all princely. I could tell at once something was wrong.

"She's left the school. She has also asked that we don't come after her" he said in a flat voice. We all gasped. Honey started crying, and Kaoru looked like someone had killed his brother.

"Let's go after her anyway! Kyoya can find her?" Hikaru said, looking desperate. I shook my head.

"She asked we stay away. We must do as she pleases, and as she had fulfilled her debt, she doesn't need to be here anymore" I replied in a sullen tone.

"We shall notify the guests, and business shall go on as usual" Tamaki said, and I looked at him and nodded. To keep their minds of Haruhi would be the best idea for everyone, including me. I looked down at my laptop, and removed Haruhi's name from the Hosting List. She was gone and was never coming back.

4 YEARS LATER

Haruhi's POV

Welcome to the Base. It's where all the best agents of the organization come here, to this club. The Zuka club. Yes, I'm at Lobelia, but I'm part of the campus that rarely is seen by anyone outside the school. The Agency/ Organisation of Female Spy's. And I'm their top student for 4 years running now. Known as the 'Lady Lily of the Valley', a name reserved for only those of the best linage (my whole family are secret agents) and the best agent of her level. I had grown over the years. I now looked like a woman, all curves and thinness, and I had long hair once again. Being genetically engineered had its peaks. The only problem being the tattoo on my wrist identifying me. Of all the children they created, only I survived. All 19999 others died, and I am the only one left standing. I looked at the tattoo. It was the reason my name was Haruhi, and the reason I was called 101767.

I read it out loud.

"H.A.R.U.H.I. 101767" I whispered. Good thing I had a free period.

"101767, Haruhi, report to office 1" a voice over said, and left the table I was sitting at. I walked to my mum's office. She never actually died, I just pretended she did in front of the boys because I couldn't let them know who I really was. I am a genetically engineered weapon. She is not my real mum, she just carried me and I like to pretend I have a family. I reached the office door and knocked.

"Enter" a muffled voice said, and I walked into the room.

"Yes Director?" I asked as I sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Haruhi, you have been given the most important mission of your life., of this agency. You will be sent in to find out all you can on these 5 families, and eliminate them if necessary. You know them as the host club" she said, and I looked her in the eye. She wasn't joking. Oh well, they are nothing to me now. years of training, not mentioning that I am made to have little emotions, has made me a cold person. I have no friends, but many admirers because of this.

"Ok then" I said, and she continued with my debriefing. I had 3 months to prepare, and two years to complete the assignment. The boys families were up to something bad and the government was wanting to know what.

"You may go now and get your pack from your room" she said and I nodded and left the room. As soon as I left a chilling smile came over my face. This was going to be fun...


End file.
